


Night of a blonde nurse

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, porny stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all we need is a costume to fuel sexual tensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty explicitly sexual x) I wanted to try my hand at porn! Also I started it in a prompt on the kink meme but I decided to put it here and edited a bit more.  
> Soo, I hope your enjoy!! And also, I'll be adding tags when the time come, cuz I don't want to spoil what happen next :3

“Isabela!?”   
  
“Yes honey!” Isabela shouted from downstairs.  
  
Tonight was halloween’s night, and Isabela was invited by some of her foreign Rivains Friends who were hosting a big costume party in their house. She, of course, in her turn decided in was her right to invite  _her_  friends to big night party.   
  
Beside Hawke who was in a business trip for two weeks now, and wouldn’t come until late in the evening, Isabela made sure everyone will be there! The last one she finally reached was Anders, who was in the ER all day. He was the last to know and thus didn’t plan any costume.   
  
“Are you serious ? This is what you got me?” Anders exclaimed from the bedroom.  
  
He was standing by the bed foot, his supposed costume spread out on the bed in front of him.  
  
Minutes later Isabela joined him in the room. “Well yeah! I thought it would be sexy! and I’ll suit you!” she said winking at him.  
  
“Isabela, it’s a nurse dress. I can’t wear a dress_ and… look!” He picked up the piece of clothing and displayed it on arms length, “It’s so small! I would never fit !”  
  
The dress was so typical, the kind of thing you’ll see in a doctor/nurse porn scenario. Pristine whine with tiny sleeves covering just the shoulders skin, red buttons with red bands on each sides of the dress, an oversized round collar that displayed shamelessly the upper part of the chest , and of course, what’s a nurse costume without the perfect dress length that would barely cover any bottom at all. It was all tight from chest to bottom and the mere stretch would show up the flesh where ass and tight meets. The typical slutty nurse.   
  
“Listen, that’s all I got left considering the timing. And plus…” she leered at a very frowning Anders, “I think it would looks good on you. You know, you’re a doctor after all, It’s fits your image !”  
  
“I'm… yeah  _am_  a doctor! But I'm also a man! I wear pants back at the clinic mind you!” he said disbelieving this was actually the logical reason to wear a nurse dress.   
  
“Maker damn it Anders, It’s a costume party! People will be dressed in slutty cat women and creepy monsters! It’s the night where you can dress in a total whore and get a pass at it! so stop worrying like a virgin sister and loosen up a little.”   
  
“But… I can’t wear such a thing isabela. It’s not my style…”   
  
Anders frowned at the dress then at his friend. “People will found me ridiculous. What would they think. And, Garrett is coming tonight, I don’t want that the first thing he do when he see me is to be rolling on the floor laughing at me.”   
  
“Oh honey, you think I haven’t thought about that? I intentionally picked up this one for this very reason too.” She walked toward the blond man and gave him her most wicked smile,  
  
“Hawke was absent for two weeks huh?,” she put her dark finger to her lips thinking to herself and continued, “two weeks he spent alone in his fancy suite, wrapped in silky hotel robes, a glass of champagne in one hand while thinking about you with the other, probably his other  _right hand_ ” she lustfully winked at a very flushed Anders who rolled his eyes.  
  
“Wha…what makes you think that?!” he stammered.  
  
“Any healthy man surrounded by that kind of decor will think about that! I’d bet he was thinking about how you’re the only thing that was missing on those lonely nights his spent in his lonely king size bed.” her wolfy grin was just too obscene for Anders.  
  
“Uh_ nonsense. He must have had better things to think about…and plus… we all know how one can easily find all kind of distractions in Antiva City.” He looked to the side, hating his own thought.  
  
Isabela stepped forward determinably, the smirk wiped off her face all at once and gave Anders her most serious look of the day, “listen, we both knows Hawke would never fuck around, or at least not without your permission! He loves you too sickly for that.”

“yeah but_” but isabela was quick to cut him short,  
  
“And don’t get me started on how he pinned for you for decades. He was lusting even on those days you were wrapped up in this big ass coat and wool scarf that made you look almost obese!”  
  
“it was just three years.” But Anders soon regretted those last words as Isabela pulled an indignant grimace as if Anders suddenly insulted a dear family member.   
  
“I said  _decades._ ”  
  
Anders surrendered and let a tired sight skip his lips, “alright, alright.  _uuh_  what can I say… This is  _Halloween_  so might as well look funny… or scary, depend on how you see it…”he mumbled to himself.   
  
Isabella face brightened and started to walk out of the room to give Anders the privacy to change.  
  
“I have a feeling you’ll look just perfect.” Another wink and the door shut close.  
  
Anders sighed for the thousand time probably and started to peel off his clothes. When only his briefs were left he wondered what to do_ they will spoil the whole look being grey and long enough to appear from beneath, and he can’t go free balls under a dress. He was starting to hate this frustration over such a ridiculous situation when his eyes wandering over a little white bag beside were the dress was waiting for him this afternoon.  
  
When he checked it out, his eyebrows shot up his hairline. The bag was actually full of accessories that can accompany the costume. A little nurse hat, a lacy white subtle garter, _cat ears?_ , clear white tights stopping at the knees, a syringe,  _hah_  a stethoscope, was that also a dirty accessory? Too close to reality for him anyways, _oh, a collar and a leash_ , and Anders picked up doubtfully the next item…   
  
“white cotton panties…?”


	2. Chapter 2

The party was really impressive, The scary decorations of tombs, bats, spider’s webs hanging on every corner, demons masks and other many decorations were really amazingly beautiful and gave the yard and the house the gloomy ambiance people loved in Halloween. Everyone was dress in funny costumes or scary ones, some not even recognizable with their masks and make ups.  
  
Rock music was pumping loudly and green lights bathed the room where Anders was standing awkwardly, a cherry bright red drink in hand. He didn’t know what it was exactly, only that the man in gladiator gears said it’s alcohol and that the stuff was so deliciously sweet it was hard not to swallow it up in one go.   
  
...What would Garrett think if he sees him. Of course it’s just a costume party, no big deal of being ridiculed when all the people around him seemed to give two shits about the way he was dressed. The Spartan guy at the bar even called him sexy so… might as well loosen up a bit.   
  
Thank the Maker the white leather boots Isabela pushed in his face before heading out were comfortable. The heels were not too high and it was big enough to walk comfortably...after the first attempts thats it.  
  
“Blondie!” someone shouted from behind him.  
  
“Varric!” Anders smiled brightly at his friend.  
  
Varric gave him a very obvious once over and laughed out loud at the slightly embarrassed blond man, “Don’t tell me, are you a sexy nurse Blondie? Why is that so predictable?”  
  
Ander sighed but smiled cheepishly nonetheless “don’t start please, it's Isabela’s idea.” He sipped his red liquor. Varric barked again, “well, never thought a skinny dress like that would fit you !” He sneered.  
  
“Yeah well… it fit.” Anders quickly retorted and gulped another mouthful of red.  _fuck, this stuff is good._  
  
“Can’t say you don’t look pretty! Do you have any stage name you use for your public?” Varric joked his voice vibrating with laughter.  
  
“Yes, thanks for the compliment Varric, not one of the best I got tonight, but still goes straight to my heart. And you’re what?”  
  
“A pirate.”

Anders laughed. “I think I’ve seen seven of them already! Did your ship just docked?”   
  
Varric scoffed, “You know, it’s Bianca, she wanted her daddy to be a pirate and so a pirate daddy shall become!” 

Anders smiled. “That’s cute.”   
  
“What’s cute?”  
  
The sound of Hawke’s voice startled Anders and made him turn on his heels abruptly to face his lover.  
  
“Garrett!” Anders cried out throwing his arms around the bigger man who breathed an _oof_ at the snappy show of affection. But as soon returned the hug and smiled to Varric from Anders’ shoulder.  
  
“good to see you back Garrett!” Varric grinned at them.  
  
“yeah, it’s good to be home, or at least few blocks away.” He said, arms still full of a certain blond man.  
  
Then Hawke suddenly ran his hands downright Anders’ back and grabbed his ass in a tight grip. “But I didn’t know I’ll find a sexy nurse to check on me on my return.” He grinned licking his lips.  
  
Anders shivered at that and pulled off his lover embrace. “Uh yeah, just don’t mind it, Isabela insisted on me wearing this, and I swear I fought it back, but she was unbeatable and she_” And he was suddenly cut off mid sentence as Garrett simply lunged forward and kissed his mouth shut.  
  
“Mmgh…” Anders squirmed at the abrupt move but, it was so long and he quickly let himself savor his lover’s lips back.  
  
“I missed you,” Garrett breathed between licks against his lover’s lips.  
  
“Anders, I found you another of those red…”  
  
Nathaniel stopped on his tracks upon seeing the picture in front of him.

“Oh! isn’t it  _Nathaniel Howe?_ ” Garrett felt a wave of power rush over him as Nate stood wide eyed at the both of them.  
  
Anders quickly tried to rearrange his crumpled dress that Hawke slightly hiked up while gropping him, and turned to face Nate.  
  
“Oh Nate,” Anders smiled. But Nate was nowhere near happy.  
  
Watching his ex boyfriend sucking faces two seconds ago with this smug bastard, and now facing him casually with his swollen red lips… No.  
  
“what are you doing here anyways Howe?” Garrett said while still squeezing Anders against his chest.  
  
“I invited him.” Anders answered.  
  
“Oh. And where is your costume? Or did you forget that it’s a Halloween night?” Garrett sneered.  
  
“I thought that was his costume.” Varric wondered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“That doesn’t count when you’re really a cop.” Garrett responded with his most insupportable grin. He knew how it made Nate Howe seethe under his smarty blue pants.  
  
“Am a detective.” He hissed coldly.  
  
“Is there a difference.” Anders didn’t know where Garrett was going taunting like that, he pulled a bit away off his bigger body to look up and gave his lover a disapproving scowl.  
  
“Garrett, stop.” But the dark haired man just smiled back and his eyes roamed back at Anders on his arms.  
  
“But, did you see?  _Someone_  is looking rather sexy in his costume tonight…” Garrett rounded Anders over to fully face Nate and squeezed his shoulders, “I wonder for who he dressed in such…  _a naughty way like that_ …” Garrett smirked mischievously from behind Anders shoulder.  
  
“Garrett!” Anders squirmed under his tight grip suddenly feeling very embarrassed by his outfit. It’s not like Nate hadn’t seen it yet, he had time to joke and laugh and even compliment him, but the way Garrett suddenly made a point of displaying him like that…  
  
“Isn’t he pretty sexy in this skinny nurse dress_ mmh…” He droped his face in the crook of Anders collarbone and inhaled humming.   
  
Varric was watching wide eyes at the sudden display of blondie’s outfit, and the costume being indeed kind of slutty in his own way didn’t help with the sudden awkward moment.   
  
Nate’s neck flushed the same red shade of the drink he was still holding and throw a disgusted look at Garrett, his nostrils flaring from irritation. “Yeah. See you later Anders.”   
  
“Garrett, stop that,” Anders was still trying to turn away. But the bigger man didn’t release his shoulders until Nate had stalked away.  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Anders scolded rubbing his shoulder blades.  
  
“I want him to get the message. Why did you invite him anyway?”  
  
“What message are you talking about! I invited him because he’s my friend!” Anders said getting pretty pissed off by now. As much as he always felt a pang of security around Hawke’s possessiveness, this time it simply felt… wrong. He showed off his body like a piece a meat, and with what he was wearing it felt downright dirty.   
  
“You know what I think about exes staying friends.”  
  
“Well, It’s not the same, and I told you so many times. Nate is respectful and I want you to show him respect too.” Anders fumed.  
  
“You know that you’re fucking sexy pissed off in this little outfit of yours.” Garrett smirked.  
  
Anders eyes widened in surprise “Ugh…Wh…It’s, it’s not the problem, don’t change the subject Garrett…” Anders stammered and Garrett sized him by the waistline before he get to finish anything else and huskily murmured against the blond nurse’s lips “Let’s not waste time fighting now babe while we could be doing more _interesting_  things right about now_”  
  
Anders let himself melt agaisnt the man and pushed himself more firmly again against his chest, going for his hair messing up his perfect brushing as Garrett made out fervently with him in the middle of the partying crowd of masked monsters.  
  
Varric shoke his head and shouted over the music, “When you both finish greeting each other we’ll be upstairs with Isabela and the rest.” Garrett unique response was to lift up Anders’ right thigh wrapped in sheer white pantyhose stockings and hugging it against his middle.

  
And he left the two men making out, bathed in green ray lights.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawke and Anders were clumsily fumbling in one of the bathroom’s pool outside in the big yard, whispering in slurred voices.   
  
Hawke had Anders pinned face down against the wall, a leg was up resting awkwardly over the sink as Hawke was pushing his body heat against his back.  
  
“Garrett… uh_why aren’t you wearing a costume too?”Anders breathed.  
  
“huh..?” Garrett was panting heavily against his neck, He was too busy lifting this tight dress that fitted Anders’ ass so perfectly he wasn’t paying attention to what the other man was rambling about…  
  
“I said why…” Anders tried to repeat… “Because my flight just landed and I hadn’t had the time to search for something suitable. So I decided to come dressed as a handsome business man.” He answered all too hastly. “Oh maker Anders, you’re wearing small cotton panties under this?” Garrett groaned against him.  
Anders cheeks blushed another shade of red, the narrow space adding hotness to the heat that was emanating from their bodies.  
  
“Yeah, umm…Isabela thought…” But Anders hadn’t even finished babbling that Garrett pushed him with the power of his pelvis against the wall again, making Anders gasp; the shape of his cock slowly humping Anders panties from beneath his black slacks. “So you’ve put on willingly this little panties over yourself like a naughty boy…” He sneaked a hand in front and tugged, strocking the blond man’s cock. His other hand stayed on Anders right butt cheek and roughly caressed the soft material. “Do you know who naughty you look right now baby… I can’t believe you wore such a slutty outfit so publicly and just wandering around like that.” His voice was low and husky, breathed against Anders neck and cheeks and ears, Making the latter quiver in pleasure as pushing against his lover more.  
  
“I never thought you’ll be so easygoing to dress like in those porn fantasies Anders, if I knew…” his hard on pocked shamelessly against Anders cotton covered ass, “uhn Garrett…” Anders moaned against the wall trying to push his ass higher, sensually circling his hips…   
  
“Yeah baby… If I knew I’ll dress you up like that every night, and fuck this slutty little ass without even having to hike up your dress.” He slapped a cheek and gripped it tightly, “It’s so small anyways it barely cover you up as you stands.” He said half groaning half panting and as he started ever so slowly to slip off Anders panties all while he kept heating up his lover with his dirty talk.  
  
“…But if I have you on your hands and knees, we wont have any problems right?” he smirked hotly against Anders’ left cheek. The latter moaned loudly at that and reached with his hand behind himself to grab Hawke by the neck,   
  
“ _oooh… mmgh, ahh…_ ”   
  
“Yeah? You want that?” Garrett petted the smooth milky ass slightly rosy now, “You want my cock pounding deep and hard inside you, dressed like the little naughty slut you are ,huh?” He pointed out giving his firm ass another wicked slap.  
  
Anders hear the sound of a zipper and braced himself,   
  
“Garrett_”  
  
“Yeah baby, i know, I know you can’t wait. I can’t either…ugh...” He started to stroke himself roughly as he added “I’ve been so hard for you this past two weeks babe…” he pushed a finger inside Anders and let out a throaty moan. “Oh maker yes. So hard for you and your tight sweet hole…  _my_  tight sweet hole”   
  
Anders whimpred as Hawke pushed his middle finger to the knuckle and started to move it back and forth inside him… “Garrett_  _ahh, ahn…_  please…”   
  
“I know love, I know me too…” Garrett was slouched over Anders now, the blond man reaching behind him, starting to stroke his lover’s cock in lazy but firm movements, while Garrett kept driving his middle finger in and out of the blond man’s hot passage, writhing beneath him.   
  
“Do you want it Anders?” the dark haired man breathed,   
  
“ _Yeah, yeah uhn…mmmgh_  yeah, fuck me_”

“Fuck yeah baby,  _my_  little sexy babe,” Garrett pulled his finger away abruptly and plunged forward, the tip of his cock already glistening with precome found no problem sliding in Anders" relaxed puckered hole.   
  
The two men moaned loudly inside the bathroom at the penetration, and Hawke took a grip of Anders lean waist and drove home in one push with a happy sigh.  
  
“Aaaah  _yeah_ , mmh so hot and tight,” he pulled away and slammed back, “Just like the last time I fucked you, huh? You always feels tight no matter how many times I tear you apart honey_” He kept slamming back and forth, making Anders' chest slam against the wall in his turn, huffing and watching his cock appear and disappear into that perfect delicious white ass.   
  
“Mghh, ooh, oh, aah, ugh ,mh yeah G..Garrett, ahn..” Anders was mewling, whiting beneath Hawke letting him take what’s his.  
  
“Yeah baby,” he circled his hips searching for that wicked spot that made his man purr in pleasure…  
  
And he never made too long in finding it. A few punch against the trigger button, and Anders was making those sounds that drove Hawke bat shit insane with pleasure the first time he heard them.  
  
“Yeah, always so tight Anders_ Just like the first time we fucked  _ugh_ … You remember Babe?”  
  
“Yeah…Uhn… Mgh_ah!” Hawke smiled, “You remember our first time, I came to see you at the clinic, and we ended up doing it in this room 345, with this old comatose man, in the next bed…”  
  
“Mr Burchanes_ he’s still in a coma…” Anders said between two pants.  
  
“Yeah that one… he’s a very nice man, keeping our little secret_” Garrett grinned as he kept pounding away.  
  
“Uhn, stop being silly! the_uh, poor mghh man…” Anders tried but decided he didn’t feel like talking big sentences right about now.  
  
“ Fuck Anders…am close.” Hawke harshly whispered, picking up speed and turning Anders to face him over. He picked him up in his arms and sit him up on the edge of the sink, his back resting against the mirror.  
  
He kept holding his back and Anders arms were draped around Hawke’s neck and messy hair.  
  
“Oh…uhn uhn uhn Garrett yeah, yeah..oh yeah …” Anders voice was getting higher as the cock inside him pulsed and hardened, pushing so righteously against his smooth walls. He was watching Garrett panting and groaning under his breath, unable to resist this rugged face crumbling before him from pleasure and frustration,he pushed himself for a heated kiss.   
  
Their tongues bathed lewdly in an open mouthed kiss, and Hawke groaned, “gonna come…”  
  
“Wait baby, wait…” Anders suddenly pushed back and started to squirm from his lover grip.

“Ugh…”  
  
“Don’t come inside me_”  
  
“Uh? Why?” Garrett asked frustrated still pounding on the edge,  
  
“Ahn…ah, it’s going to… _leak._ ”   
  
“Oh shit yeah, Anders” Garrett moaned.   
  
“No no, I'm serious, am wearing a dress and this thin panties…Garrett don’t come inside.” Anders warned, he tried to keep his voice even and not moan between the words because he was death serious about this.  
  
“Fuck, ugh…alright, in your mouth then?” Garrett panted,  
  
Anders moaned at that, “okay.” The dark haired man pulled away instantly, his hard cock smacking his stomach and glistening with the blond inner juices - he helped Anders off the sink and on his knees.  
  
“Oh baby, I missed this sight.” Garrett groaned stroking his heavy member before Anders’ mouth.  
  
The blond man locked his honey eyes with Garrett and ran his tongue over his upper lip ever so slowly, making an erotic show on his knees.  
  
Anders tittled his head to the side, “ _Give it to me?_  biting on his lower lip and souding so impossibly lewd.  
  
Garrett stopped his frenetic strokes for a second and watched him. Surprise and lust. Hawke was many things and easy to read was one of them. Especially in depraved moments like this. His pupils were blown and he caressed one side of the beautiful blond man'cheek on his knees for him. He pushed away the blond locks falling over Anders' face and felt a sudden need to kiss those sinful red lips.   
  
“Anders…you’re so bad…” he said as Anders kept looking at him with those innocent pools of honey. Garrett ran his fingers on the tantalizing lower lip, “Open for me love.”  
  
The heavy cock throbbed as it pushed itself inside Anders' mouth.

  
Anders started to suck on the very familiar member in a very experienced knowing way_ running his tongue firmly over the slit, hollowed cheeks bobbing over the delicious rod and moaning in pleasure as he licked his way over the long vein that ran on the thick member.  
  
“Ughhh… ohhh yeah,  _fuck yeah feels so good..._ ” Garrett cried out as he started fucking his orgasm inside his lover’s hot mouth.  
  
Anders shivered, feeling the cock pulse and suddenly flooded his mouth with his lover's cum as he kept sucking on Hawke’s cock . His own dick twitched twice before it too, gave up to the overwhelming pleasure. Shooting long thick ropes of come.  
  
“Ahhh…yeah…” Garrett groaned deep in his throat, then he fall on his knees before Anders on the floor, rising Anders' hand which was sticky to his mouth and started to suck at the white liquid, licking his lover's fingers clean of cum.  
  
Anders could have come a second time at the display if he didn’t just shoot a second ago. Oh Maker how he loved Garrett sucking his cum off his fingers.  
  
Garrett's heavy lidded eyes watched him back, “I missed you baby.” He said pulling the panting man to him and kissing the wet red lips   
  
"And You taste like me and cherry...so good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to MrBellamy for giving me the kick of inspiration I needed to continue this one. It was all plotted in my head and I just needed time to sit down and continue!  
> The previous chapters will be thoroughly edited because I wrote them half asleep back then,and tags will still be added for no spoiler ^^  
> And finally, Big Thank You for those who still liked it so far <3<3<3

“Soo, how many tits did you see in Antiva Garrett?” Isabela was sitting cross legged on the carpet, her skin red latex demon dress so hiked up everyone would’ve seen her panties hadn’t not be for Merrill sitting between her legs.

The party was still going up downstairs, but the group of friends holed up away in a nice friendly guest room to catch up privately for some time.

“I didn’t know you had time to go to the beach.” Anders muttered loud enough to make a statement. He threw a sideway glance toward Hawke to make sure he got the point and left it at that.

“It’s not my fault if the client wanted to book the meeting in the open bar restaurant of the beach.” He leaned his weight close to his lover and made a move to nip at his right ear. “I had to follow the rules.” He nuzzled behind Anders’ ear grinning. But Anders just brushed him away with a tilt of head and an elbow.

Isabela sensing something was about to go off backpedaled lightly, “Don’t worry Anders, if you had really something to be worry about, he would be ogling in between my thights right now. It’s  almost offending for me at this rate.” She snorted indignantly but her tone stayed playful.

Anders seemed to accept it as a valid point as his little pout was dispelling to hawke’s relief.

When he started to stand up, Garrett grabbed his wrist blindly. “Where’re you going?”

“Just gonna fetch myself a drink.” He answered casually.

Varric lifted up his beer and his eyebrow at him, “We still have two packs of beer here.”

“I know but I want a glass of that punch I had before.” Anders said standing and looking down at the lot sitting in a messy circle on the carpet.  He spared a little glance at his lover as he said, “I’ll be back.” And made for the door.

 

***

 

The line at the bar was longer than the last time and Anders found himself praying there was still some of his scrumptious aromatized discovery left.

As he stood between a rugby player and a naughty cat woman, his eyes landed on Nathaniel.

“Hey! Nate!” Anders waived dynamically his arm at his direction. Only Nate merely eyed him briefly before glancing the other way and resumed his walking. Leaving one baffled Anders.

“Nate, wait!” Anders strode his way, leaving the line and the cherry flavored drink and squeezed through the dancing people toward his friend. He soon caught up and gripped the dark haired man’s arm.

“Hey! Didn’t you see me?” Anders exclaimed smiling naturally  as Nate turned into the touch.

“Yeah, I was leaving actually.”

“What? Leaving already? Why!?” Anders half shouted through the pounding music.

“And why not? I’m guessing you’re having a good time wherever you were up till now, so why the fuck would I stick around anymore.”

Okay. Nate never swears. Or if so, only when something had really pissed him off.

“Nate wait, why are you upset?”

“Why? ‘Cause we were having a fucking good time and as soon as that smug bastard shows the tip of his nose, you disappear with him Maker knows where for hours! So why should I stay then?  I know no one here Anders. I came because you invited me. But now that your precious boyfriend is back, I’m sure you don’t need me around while he shows you all the shinny things he brought you from Antiva.” Nate all but lashed out derisively.

Anders’ expression fell into that tight pained face Nate didn’t need to add on his platter. And because that expression meant he hit a grudgingly valid spot, soon would come the—

“Nate…” Spoken so sweet and heartfelt. Nate just knew him too much.

“I need to go Anders. I don’t— you can do whatever you want but I’m not forced to stay silent and watch it. Sorry, I’m just that kind of selfish.” He said.

“Nate wait, we can’t just…” Anders looked slightly confused, blond hair caught in glitter and all.  The lighting flashed a bright red that played all over him, making his outfit stand out more… luridly. “…Part away like that.” Anders blurted out, finding the words he looked for.

Nate held his stare for a quick instant. “Goodnight then.” he said flatly before turning away.

Anders wasn’t satisfied with it though. And he suddenly felt very much hot headed. He had enough alcohol in his system and the music throbbing in his chest filled him with some kind of adrenaline enough to spurt him onward and stalked off to where Nate made a quick turn from the front door.

He had enough of this constant childish spat between the two men whenever they were at sight of each others. Why all the headache should always fall on him. Clawing and throwing thorns at each other and spurting the whole drama of their bruised ego on his head.

Well fuck that.

He pushed the door where Nate disappeared behind firmly. The bathroom. Great, so at least no one would stop and stare.

“What the fuck Anders!” Nate exclaimed, slightly startled by Anders who followed him inside.

“This won’t be a goodnight if we part ways in a fight.” He deadpanned.

Nate, who had time to loosen up the stunned look, sighed low and heavy. “Listen.” He griped the sink with a hand, using the other to rub his frown. “I just want to go home. Don’t do this now.”

“Do what exactly? _You_ tell me what this all about!” Anders rebuked quickly. “I’m not the one acting all pissy and weird! I waved at you and you acted as if you didn’t see me.” So maybe that line sounded a bit childish. But what the fuck, he was angry and drunk.

Nathaniel stayed silent. Anders scowled at the lack of response, on foot tapping quietly on the floor in impatience.

“Well?” He said, crossing his arms. But then, he hadn’t expected the eruption of voice that blurted brusquely from Nate’s mouth.

“Well maybe because I didn’t want to see you?”

Okay. Anders’ head jerked back in bafflement.

“Yeah! Maybe that’s the reason! Because then, I’ll know Hawke will probably be few feet away squirming at the idea of flaunting you around like his fucking property. Flashing you around and seizing you up like a treat a kid isn’t allowed to have.” Nate fiercely erupted. “You think I’m dumb? You think I can’t see through his little mind games? Like earlier when he seized you in front of me that way?”

“It—it was just for fun—”

 “Fun my ass. He was just trying to remind me how I lost. ‘Cause he keens on rubbing in my face that I can’t have you anymore. And the sad part is that he’s fucking right. I lost.”

“Wait you mean you…”

“Yeah, Anders. I lost you, and that was the biggest mistake of my life.”  And suddenly Nate took a whole new demeanor. His angriness dampened slowly leaving space for something less resentful and more unbidden and hoarse. “And _he_ knows how much I regretted it.” He shambled a bit toward Anders who was currently backed against the door his face stuck between dumbstruck and confusion.

“N—Nate… you regret it? But I thought you and I were over! I thought you moved on! You had girlfriends and—”

“They never stayed longer than four months, Anders. While _we_ had something real and meaningful.” Nate said hotly closing dangerously the space between their bodies, making Anders plaster his back against the door, stammering. “Nate you—you broke up with me! And you left for that deal with your father overseas And should I remind you that it was already falling to pieces between us when it happened!?” Anders argued wide eyed. Then Nate surprised him by gripping tightly one naked elegant bicep. “And that fucking man was quick to pick up those pieces right?” he countered harshly. “And by quick I mean _two_ _fucking_ weeks after we split.”

Anders eyes bulged out. He noted two things: one that Nate was embarrassingly _right_ , and two that Nate’s breath was reeking of alcohol.  Because yes, he was at breathe space.

“Nate, are you _drunk_?”

Nathaniel shuffled closer and closer looming over the blond man, crowding him against the wooden door. “Well I ended up drinking the glass that was meant for you in the first place and then had to scrub off the awful sweetness with something more bitter,” he offered casually as if his head was not centimeters away from Anders.

“And how many ‘something bitter’ did you had exactly?” the blond said tightly with narrowed eyes, not really taking the defense of his favorite beverage of the night. Fine. Just slightly taking its defense.

“Anders we were so good together. I can’t stand watching you in the arms of that smug bastard who I’m sure if someone dug a little in his business, will find at least four reasons to send him to jail.”

“Maker Nate, are you tailing him?” Now Anders was a little scared. He trusted Garrett, but he knew his partners and clients were not the good natured men that you saw shaking the ministers’s hands and taking pictures with orphans in the press. Garrett even told him so.

“His partners are shady sharks. Means first thing they know is their way around the law. But he’s not safe Anders. And you know it too.”

Anders sighed. Of course he knows. But Garrett didn’t play that field to the core. He was loosely attached. He was just the sugar coating man as he explained to him. He dealt with fishing potential clients and win them over, not the money that pass beneath the table itself.

“I know what he do for a living Nate.” He replied adamant. “And I trust him. He’s a good man.”

“He’s an asshole.” Nate growled. He brought his hands around Anders arms holding him desperately, “He just like to fuck with my head whenever you’re around, like earlier. Running his hands all over you, squeezing you against him,” Nate stated fervently his hands beginning to mimic his own words.

“Feeling you up in front of me as if he’s just daring me to act on it.”

Anders’ breath came out heavy and labored, mouth half open and brows knitted in a grave frown as Nate breathed hotly against him, his lower body practically grinding against his waistline. Sure, Nate was fairly stronger than him, and it was not easy to push a cop away after all, but Anders still could pull himself away from the whole situation. He went to the gym and trained with Hawke on week ends and stuff, but somehow, his mind was just clouded and dazed with all the revelations and the drastic turn of events, his limbs might just have disconnected from his brain.

That cherry stuff was surely some heavy shit.


	5. Chapter 5

“Nate what—what are you doing?” he said as he felts fingers on the edge of his tight dress.

“I know he took you somewhere private to have his way with you in that outfit.” He said over Anders’mouth. “Knowing how depraved he is, I’m surprise he didn’t jump you right there on the dancefloor.” And he slotted his lips with pouty flushed ones the second later stealing Anders’ breath away.

“Mmgh— N—Nate—waimmh…” Anders moaned against the restless mouth. He brought his hands between them and tried to push on the man’s chest but Nate was practically glued on him and the kiss deepened.

“Fuck Anders I missed you—”Nate groaned hotly against the red lips before lashing on them again in abundant. “missed how you taste,” he huffed and bit the blond’s lower lip, “How you felt…” he licked at it and dived his tongue inside, grinding against Ander’s lascivious costume, his squirming only fueling Nate’s desire.

When he let go, Anders was a gaping, enormous eyed, breathing mess of honeyed eyes and red swollen lips. And if you glanced down at the whole picture, just enough fuckable till next Sunday.

“I still love you Anders.” And that one Anders took it a slap. Wha—?!

“What…?” Anders frowned through his dizziness.

Nate kissed him again. “I said I love you.”

And when the words finally sunk in his head, he shook his head, “No, no, I’m with Garrett. I love him. I can’t—”

“Fuck Garrett. I can give you much more…” and with that he palmed Anders’ white panty hose stockings, running his fingers inside them sensually to feel the skin hugged there and playing with the laced edge. “Did you wear this for him?” he demanded hoarsely.

Oh maker’s breath. “No! I… It was Isabela—” Maker but that one was getting old.

“I know you two disappeared somewhere so you could fuck. Did he fucked you Anders?” Nate tried to not sound so reproachful but it still knotted at his throat because he knew what the answer would be.   

“Nate…”

“I bet he did. How could he not with you wearing such lewd sexy thing.”He concluded like the most obvious reasoning.

Anders was utterly lost between defend himself and dig a hole to hide in it. Because yeah, of course he fucked him. It was his boyfriend! He sure as hell has that right. Even if that outfit might have accelerated the process a little since Garrett was particularly riding that cross-dressing kink like a self proclaimed porn actor.

“How can you expect me to stay after that huh?” Nate whispered into his ear, voice suddenly soft and slightly pained and hurt and echoed the remote memories like flipping a switch.     

After all, Nathaniel gave Anders one of the happiest moments of his life. Stepping in Anders’ life right when he needed it the most. Back then, he had troubles with a certain gang that had some of the authorities on their tight leash and he became persecuted by both. So it was when he entered a police station - trying to convince them with big hand gestures for the third time that some of their colleagues were corrupted and that they were the reason his cheek is bruised – that suddenly, the police man he was talking to in the reception was literally pushed aside and the space was filled with another man. That’s how his tired eyes met steady grays that just picked his form and tore it in two before offering Anders a coffee in his personal office.

That was how Nathaniel Howe had helped Anders put his life back together and had the chance to offer him many more coffees in the future.

Somehow… they were just going through a rough patch back then… and they never really parted on bad terms. They just… parted.

 Because it wasn’t working anymore. Because it was convenient for both of them at the time. Because Garrett Hawke happened.

But he never knew Nate was still heartbroken. And the worse thing was that Hawke knew instead.

Was it fair? Whatever the answer, he knew the question was meaningless now.

Nate hiked up Anders’ mini skirt up enough for the pristine white cotton panties to come in to view and he was sure he heard Nate growl loudly.

“Fuck Anders, you can’t do that.” The man admonished in a half displeased half pleading tone which betrayed his darkening eyes.

Anders felt hotness washing all over his neck. Maker no one was supposed to see. Beside Garrett.

Nate palmed the cock barely contented there through the small cotton panties, making the blond man gasp. He squeezed the package with a hand while kneading his buttocks with the other. Then he hooked his thumb in the thin tissue and slowly slid it down.

“Nate…” Anders pleaded frustratingly. “Stop please we shouldn’t be doing this…”

“Please Anders. I miss you so fucking bad.” He said while flubbing with his own belt and zipper.

The temperature became so hot they might as well be crowded up in a sauna. And all of a sudden Anders sucked on a breath as his cock slid against Nate’s, the latter stroking them simultaneously, forehead rested against Anders’.

“Oh Maker—” Anders moaned. Nate leaned to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss.

Nate kept kneading Anders’ ass, fingers dangerously tracing his cleft up and down. “Did he come inside you in here?” He bluntly demanded through heavy pants.

Anders was too much concentrating on not bucking his hips against Nate's body to really catch up on the question but he eventually came to his sense, “No… he— _ahh, mm… no..._ ”

With that he unconsciously confirmed the fact that he and Garrett did slip out to have sex. Oh well… Probably the whole party upstairs knew about it by now, considering how Garrett loved to brag his prowess in bed when he was tipsy enough.     

Suddenly, Anders felt the door move behind his back. Someone tried to push it open. But before there was more than a crack opened, Nate pushed Anders roughly against it to slam it back close and turned the lock with a _clack._

Just has if nothing happened and they weren’t seconds ago from being busted, Nate’s finger slipped down Anders’ hole.

“ _Oh_ Maker’s breath! Ah! _Nate—_ ” Anders whimpered out loud.  

“Shit, you’re still loose down there.” And yes well, it’s barely been an hour, Anders wanted to shot back, but then Nate turned him abruptly to face the door.

He kept fingering Anders, the digits so familiars and knowing, remembering everything the blond loved and exactly where to prod and rub and how to go fast and deep.

Anders lost himself for minute to the overstimulation and pleasure, his hole so relaxed and welcoming, stifling embarrassing moans while Nate humped him against the door. Suddenly Anders felt something hard and slick throbbing against the cleft of his ass and he full scale panicked.

“Wait no Nate no, I can’t do this, I love Garrett!  I can’t do this to him…” He stammered quickly. Alcohol or no alcohol, Garrett will kill Nate, then he’ll have to go to prison for that. And killing a cop will earn him a lifetime for sure…

Anders twisted his head to look back. Beautiful Ambers brimming with plea and forgiveness and love for someone else. 

Nate’s jaw tightened. “You really love him?” he whispered.

“Yes.” The blond man whispered back.

Nate rounded him in his arms and kissed him profoundly. When he let go he said, “This is the last time then?”

Anders shook his head. “I’m sorry.” And this time _he_ leaned to gently kiss Nate’s swollen lips. “This is the last time.”

Nate’s hand closed over their cocks again but he slowed the pace, indulging in the moment.

Because that was better than nothing and definitely better than doing something really stupid they both know will deeply regret. He won’t be the reason to blame if something ever happened between Anders and Hawke.  

His hand quickened.

So yes, he will make sure to be there for him, if something ever happened.

“Ugh—Nate… Gonna come”

“Me too…” Nate stroked them quickly, panting harshly over Anders’ shoulder as the latter gripped his police jacket tightly.

Anders was the one to first shoot, riding his climax in Nate’s hand, cock pulsing with pleasure as he came. Nate followed suite right after, groaning loudly Anders’ name.

Somehow it was even more comfortable after that. Nate smiled up at him and Anders couldn’t do anything but return it. They kissed one last time. Quick but no less intimate and cleaned up their mess with toilet paper and the towel lying purposely there.

“You’re still leaving?” Anders asked.

“Yes, but there’s no hard feeling.” Nate said. “You know I’m not a big partier. But knows that I’ll always be there for you.” He touched Anders’ cheek as the warm ambers nodded.

“Good night then.”

Anders grinned. “This time, I know you mean it.”

Nate chuckled and unlocked the door before casting one last glance at Anders and slipping carefully outside.

Anders stayed for a minute inside to wash his face and readjust his white stockings and crumpled skinny dress. He did feel ashamed by the whole thing but… somehow, it ended up well. No damage done.  Things were finally clear between them and he didn’t lose his friend over it.

And Garrett wouldn’t go to jail.

He left the bathroom wondering what time was it.

“Varric was right, you might need a stage name after all.”

The familiar voice stopped Anders on his tracks.

“Fenris?”

“I didn’t know you were living up to your outfit.” The man sneered, leaning on one knee bent against the wall beside the bathroom’s door. He was disguised biker like. All black and leather aside from a slim white shirt, and a black bandana with white skulls on his hair. The whole look was almost regular. Ever since he knew Fenris, he never saw him in anything but black. And the contrast with his white hair was very striking. Anders wondered if he did it on purpose.

“Wh—what? what are you doing here?” He tried to sound casual but his voice slighty shook.

“Nothing special. I tried the bathroom, but I found it _occupied_.” Fenris said in a clipped tone as he looked from under his bangs.

Oh, Anders recognized a judgmental eyebrow when he saw one.

“It… we were just talking about something private.” He retorted tightly with a frown. Hating the way Fenris sized him up with that placid expression of his.

Fenris snorted. “Yeah I think I heard everything about your private _talk_.”

Anders eyes widened in shock. The heat that crept up to his cheeks doing a perfect job of busting him alone. He slightly panicked. He’d never been in good terms with Fenris. “Okay, I know but it’s not what you think…”

“I’d love to hear from your mouth what _I_ think.” Fenris taunted voice dripping with scorn.

Anders blushed furiously his voice hoarse and hissing, “Listen it’s none of your business alright. Nothing happened in here. Nothing that really mattered. So keep your snorts and sarcastic jokes to yourself.” Anders branded a finger at him indignantly.

And Fenris pushed himself off from the wall with cat ease. Muscles tense, standing in his offensive-defensive demeanor that got him all the nasty jobs he’s done. “You think you can just screw your way around and get a pass at it? If someone should point a finger here it’s definitely not _you_.” Fenris advanced slowly toward him.

“Did you wait here to judge me? Scold me maybe? Do you want to smack my wrist?”

“I don’t think that’s what people get when they cheat on their lover.” Fenris shot back.

“I—I didn’t cheat on Garrett!” Anders hissed angrily. “You don’t know anything, it was a misunderstanding. Nate was the one who started it first.”

“Of course, how can someone not jump you in that pretty little outfit of yours.” 

Anders was dumbstruck. “Wh—what? It had nothing to do with I wear! He told me he still had feelings for me!” Anders explained sincerely. 

Fenris scoffed, lips twitching in a grimace. “Of course, and you were all too happy to indulge them.”

Anders shook his head momentarily out of words.

“All I know is how I heard you moan that man's name against that very door who’s in fact your ex little boyfriend Hawke hates so much.”

“So what? You’re gonna tell him? Huh? Oh I bet you can’t fucking wait to report it back to him just to screw over our relationship. You hated me from the first day didn’t you?” Anders spat bitterly, all sincere and calm explanations thrown to the wind - unable to contain the boiling rage that mixed with the panic and fear inside him. He couldn’t let that happen. Not over such a stupid meaningless thing. “Admit it Fenris. You just want me out of the way. Out of _your_ way.”

Fenris downright snarled viciously closing the space between them in two strides and stopping centimeters from Anders’ face, baring his teeth, “Fuck you, I’m not the one seducing and fucking people around in a whorish outfit.”

And to Fenris sheer surprise and outrage, Anders merely sneered. The whole intimidating act having no effect on him.

Perhaps it was the alcohol that was sinking in his system, but Anders felt a bolt of self confidence hit him all at once. “You can think whatever you want Fenris, but nothing happened in there to me. An accident that will never be repeated again. But Garrett loves me. He’s in love with _me. ”  _And he made sure the _me_ rolled nicely on his lips. “He tells me so every night of every day. And I love him back even more, and that’s what I told Nate just now. So if you truly care for Garrett, mind your own fucking business. If something should happen, at least no one will think _you’re_ to blame for breaking what we have.” And he maintained his gaze for a minute, his eyes fierce but his hands clammy and he hoped, _prayed_ , Fenris will not wish to blow things up just to watch him broken and hurt.

Fenris shook his head, voice cold and hostile, “You don’t need to blame me for that, you will blow things up on your own eventually. I just _know_ it. And I’m never wrong.” he said as if he just read Anders’ mind and stomped past him, leaving Anders stuck in place, chest heaving and hands gripping his elbows as his stomack twisted nastily.


	6. Chapter 6

The bottle spun again. And it spun and spun and spun. And slowly started stopping.

Silence, eyes following the rim.

The dies were already tossed. It was Lick and Ear

“What? Again?!” Carver groaned tiredly. It was him and Anders again after just three other rounds. And the rest of the group didn’t seem to share his suffering since they all just burst into laughing.

“Come on big boy, don’t be a whiny babe,” Isabela prodded between cackles. “You could’ve had worse!”

“Yeah! Like me blowing on Aveline’s stomach,” Garrett barked. “All those years I knew you and I never thought you could giggle like that!”

“I recorded it on my phone. Some things are just too precious since I might black out anytime now,” Isabela supplied as Aveline threw her an affronted glare.

“You are so erasing that stuff before the end of the night.”

“Relax Aveline, we’re just having fun.” Donnic held her lovingly from behind, caressing her shoulders.

“Tch.”

Carver dragged his eyes away from where the lot was clowning around for a moment and turned his head.

Anders was casually sipping from Garrett’s beer bottle, an aloof air around him. There were two empty long tumblers beside the bottles he helped Hawke finish. He tore his lips from the rim of the bottle with an actual pop and _motherfucking—_ flickered his tongue eerily around the rim with a bemused little smile playing on his quite luscious red lips that Carver quickly dismissed as a result of the fluorescent red stuff the blond was nursing from when he returned back. And considering the time it took him to fetch that one drink, it was positively not his first ever since he went downstairs. Anders then closed his eyes, smacking his lips together; his head did a little, lazy roll before it stopped dead facing Carver’s gaze.

Carver’s blue eyes startled. He didn’t know why he suddenly had this feeling of being caught doing something inappropriate. Or in the current case, _watching_ something inappropriate.

Because fuck, the man in front of him was dressed in a naughty porn actress outfit, who just lewdly wiggled their cherry-colored tongue inside the rim of a beer bottle, looking for more droplets to suck. Surely that was inappropriate material.

And also a good reason why his mouth went drier than a desert and his jaw knotted when their eyes met.

“Okay, let’s get on with the game, shall we?” It was Varric who broke their spell. Isabela strolled back to where she was sitting, sprawled herself on her side and leisurely slid her cell in the cleavage of her leather dress. Hawke barked. “Damn that’s a good hide out!” he winked and she happily returned it.

"Okay, so it’s your shot Junior!” Varric called out with a too satisfied grin. Carver narrowed his eyes at him in that way that said _bastard_.

Hawke stayed where he was now – beside Donnic and Aveline – but he nonetheless leered at Anders with such predatory eyes that wouldn’t be so worrisome if he wasn’t buzzed enough to actually act on whatever filthy things he was imagining with that kind of wonky grin.

At last, Carver scooted forward with a suffered sigh, and Anders did the same with more tipsy lightness until they both stopped in the middle of the circle.

The first thing that hit Carver was the stench of cherry and alcohol. He licked his lips unconsciously and refolded back his tongue when he caught his senses wandering. Anders though, was smiling softly and nonchalantly at him. No - not at him. He was just tipsily smiling.

“So, lick ear, right?” he asked with a voice mellow with alcohol, and brought a hand up to smooth his blond hair behind his ear.

“Come on Carver don’t dwell on it! It’s just an ear! Hurry and let others get lucky!” Isabela slurred loudly.

Carver would have gladly shot her another of the frosty glares he mastered so well but Anders suddenly scooted closer and turned his head so his ear was on display. Probably also getting impatient.

He leaned slowly, reaching out with his hands to grab at the blond shoulders because he needed something to bolster himself on. In his head, everything around him went off again. As if all the light turned off and the two of them were the only persons under a stage spotlight.

He didn’t hear the people around him laughing and jackassing at them as he dipped his head and brushed cheeks with a very pliant Anders. His tongue tipped out and out and out until it connected with the shell of Anders’ ear, and drawn a long trail over it.

He felt Anders flinch a little but under his grip, he felt him shiver slightly. Or perhaps it was that sensitive thing Hawke had unhelpfully supplied in a bout of inebriated bluster.

He let out a huff and curved his neck out more so he could lick along his earlobe more easily. He breathed of cherry and liquor and Carver begrudgingly found it pretty enticing. He wondered how far wasted Anders was at that point… would he have agreed to it if his head wasn’t wozzy?

He tongued his lobe, surveying with lidded eyes the bright rosy tinge curling up the milky white skin.

It was so transfixing to feel that sweet heat and that smooth bit of flesh where a golden earring was flickering once, that when Anders tittered, it hit Carver like an anvil of how much time had passed with his face tongue-fucking Anders’ ear already. He instantly jerked himself from Anders’ personal space and recoiled back with a tingling shudder.  

“Well that was hot don’t you agree?” Isabela said.

“Yes, it was pretty cute”!” Merrill giggled beside her. She was slightly blushing though Carver wondered if it was due to where his tongue had just been minutes ago or the bottle of beer half empty beside her. Or maybe it was just the makeup she used for the night. She was kind of cute in that little witchy dress. Black and fluffy at the hem with straps around her shoulders and black and orange cotton stocking. And let’s not forget that huge, crooked, pointy hat that almost gouge out his eye when she turned abruptly to greet the rest of her friends.

Ah Merrill… Such a cute ball of awkwardness.

Garrett moved behind Anders and collected him in his arms like a kid would do for his favorite teddy bear; pulling him tight against his chest and nuzzling his cheek and neck with nicks. Anders chuckled lightly when Garrett’s beard tickled him - probably another sensitive spot, Carver thought noncommittally. And that was when he knew Anders was positively drunk. Or was heading there in neck-break speed.

Usually the doctor wasn’t kin on too much public show of affection. Unless he was wasted enough and that, Carver’s memory could fairly attest to… in all kind of details.

It wasn’t that Anders couldn’t hold his alcohol. It just depended on the good kind of quality and the good kind of mood he was in. Carver didn’t know what happened between when he went downstairs to fetch another glass of that red stuff and when he came back, but it sure put him in the mood that allowed Garrett to ram his drunk tongue in the back of his throat in front of everyone like there was no tomorrow.

“Let’s keep going!” Someone clapped.

It was Anders’ turn to throw the two little dies but seeing as he was too busy floating in Garrett's arms, the latter brought them to Anders’ lips to kiss and tossed them in his place.

 _Suck_ and _Mouth._

“Oh that’s a sweet one! That means tongue everyone!” Isabela cheered. Anders leaned and flapped the bottle to swirl again and waited.

“No!” Carver cried.

Varric sniggered and Isabela hooted with laughers. It was Carver and Anders again.

“Isabela, you fucking cheated!” Carver rounded on her immediately.

“Hey, cool your jets, it’s not because I worked three years in a casino that you have to accuse me! It wasn’t even me who spun it!”

Carver deflated resignedly at the woman’s resentful… fair point.

Maker’s fucking balls. Give him a _break_.

He looked down again at the treacherous piece of glass pointing innocently in his direction and how it was probably sniggering at him too.

He glanced back toward Anders and saw no such embarassement or discomposure. We couldn’t even claim that the flush in his cheeks was due to fact that he’d have to stick his tongue in Carver’s mouth.

“Come on, man up, Carver, for Maker’s sake.” That one came surprisingly from Aveline. Man up? She looked manlier than her husband if Carver had a say in it.

He scoffed. Why was he here again? He should be with his army buddies at the nearest sport bar, playing the pool and drinking beer. All right, he was drinking beer here too. But there at least he wouldn’t be asked to kiss his brother’s half-drunk boyfriend for Andraste’s motherfucking sake.

Anders was the first to move. He reentered the circle and sat on his hunch, bringing his long glass of red liquor with him of _course._ Carver truly wished to know what was in the damn thing at this rate for Anders to hold it against his bosom like that.

His Adam-apple worked down his throat as he came forth too. Anders’ eyes were hazed. A stupid lazy smile dancing on his face like a strip teaser slowly taking off her clothes. Fuck but it gave him an illegal look.

He took another lump from his tumbler and smacked his lips together, tracking every taste left on the corner of his plush mouth and Carver’s heart checked out for three seconds because the man had just looked ready to do a slaying with his freshly moistened lips.

Is everyone cool with this?! Carver’s eyes furtively searched his brother’s but Anders’ blond head popped up and hindered any sight other than him.

Him and his half-lidded eyes and red, red lips.

Anders shuffled closer until he was at kissing distance. The honey in his eyes glassy, looking so fucking promiscuous in that snug nurse outfit. For a moment, he wondered if someone was having him on or playing a nasty trick on him.

Why had it to be Anders of all fucking people. Why had it to be the man who frustrated him so much he didn’t know if he should throw up or jerk off.

He was indeed naturally beautiful, the git. Always making him reconsider his orientation every time he saw him. But now with his drunkness and slutty dress with its thigh high white pantyhose and their sexy, lacy topping hugging in his lean thighs, he was downright… a wet dream.

A very committed to his brother, very _male_ wet dream.

And they were about to kiss. Just… a few… millimeters… away…

What the heck. The dices decided and if the laws of gravity and the universe wanted him to tongue-kiss his big brother’s lover dressed in a porn actress, then who was he to object.

Carver tipped his head.

Anders closed his eyes.

Their lips locked and a moan was heard.


End file.
